Losing It With Every Move I Die
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: Songfic: Squaring her shoulders and clenching her fists, her lips set into a grim line. Burning emerald irises settle to the color of monochrome jade. She's prepared for this. Has mild WARNINGS.


Title: Losing It (With Every Move I Die)

Song: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

Artist: Kesha

WARNINGS: a little gory, round-about way of saying suicide, and if you squint there's SasuNaru bashing but only barely

Story Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Song Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes', it belongs to Kesha.

_

* * *

_

Here we go

Squaring her shoulders and clenching her fists, her lips set into a grim line. Burning emerald irises settle to the color of monochrome jade. She's prepared for this.

_Welcome to my funeral_

Ironic really that it ended this way.

_Without you_

Cutting the pink waterfall of bangs she tucks each side behind her ear, essentially pulling on her façade.

_I don't even have a pulse_

Her heart tries and flails in little hitching beats but she knows it will end soon.

_All alone_

_It's dark and cold_

Letting out her breath in the night air creates a puff of fog.

_With every move I die_

And as her feet move her forward proverbial hooks sink a little deeper into her skin.

_Here I go_

Tying up her short pink hair, she's ready.

_This is my confessional_

This will be the truth, revealed across her body.

_A lost cause_

They gave up on her.

_Nobody can save my soul_

She let it consume her.

_I am so delusional_

Like they would chase after her. She's miniscule compared to what they are, what they have.

_With every move I die_

And as her fingers trace over every kunai she lets them cut into her fingertips, hands, wrists, arms, thighs.

I have destroyed our love

Even the blood dripping down her body can't wash away the memories.

_It's gone_

Flinching, she gasps, the memory too sharp and clear. Too fresh and engraved behind her eyelids.

_Payback is sick_

Pale lips on tan. Ivory skin against caramel planes. Obsidian and cerulean bore into her bottle green as they kissed.

_It's all my fault_

That was the first crack, hitch, cut, burn, brake, hit she ever really felt. She was the only one to blame for this. She's allows her to be strong and she is, un-doubtfully unbelievably strong in her stance against the Akatsuki. Itachi died long ago and it gave him the chance to come home. Akatsuki members declined drastically after that to only the three before her. They were seeking numbers to make them as strong as they once were.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

Her fist connects with the ground in a shattering thunder. The three scatter and Konan is the first to strike, a burst of paper shards slice her already cut skin. She doesn't move.

_Just fighting to get through the night_

Kisame slides Samehada neatly through her back opening it like a blooming flower while Sasori's puppets strike with deathly accuracy. The needles bleed the poison into her blood stream. Not an inch of movement from her.

_I'm losing it_

They stare stunned with the stillness of the pink haired kunoichi. She isn't still for long.

_losing it,_

The red liquid leaves droplets of its' consistency through the battlefield.

_losing it_

She's as accurate as the Akatsuki themselves. They wouldn't attempt to recruit her otherwise.

_With every move I die_

And as she strikes it seems like notes play singing with the splatter of her blood.

_I'm faded_

Her eyes close blissfully. Taking a moment while she listens to fractures, brakes, splinters, ricochets of weapons off bones and mangled flesh being torn form ligaments.

_I'm broken inside_

Ribs cracked, left arm angled so crookedly that she if she bends it wrong more sickening sounds of cracking bones tweet, ankle sprained. Still she moves with grace.

_I've wasted the love of my life_

She's lost him, them.

_I'm losing it_

Since the beginning-

_losing it,_

No beginning-

_losing it_

No end. **Neverwere.**

_With every move I die_

And as she made sure to stand still she never felt the long, sharp blades slide home into her chest puncturing her already faltering heart.

_When did I become such a hypocrite_

Sasori's surprised when the swords connected to his puppets stabbing the pink kunoichi shatter and brake at the crush of her fist like sand.

"Sakura!"

_Double life_

Naruto's yelling in what sounds like worry with Sasuke and the Rookie Nine and their sensei's trailing behind them.

Smile they're here.

_Lies that you caught me in_

Give up, they know what you're doing and came to watch.

_Trust me I'm paying for it_

They all came to watch.

_With every move I die_

And as she stares at them Samehada steals her depleting chakra while it digs deeper into her thigh and Konan's beautiful origami flowers make her bleed all over again.

_On the floor_

She doesn't notice that she falls to one knee.

_I'm just a zombie_

All she can do is stare at them. All standing outside some unseen barrier, one they seemingly cannot pass.

_Who I am_

She deserves this.

_Is not who I want to be_

Sasori's pissed and it shows through the rough treatment his puppets bestow upon her. Their crooked knives peel and carve without restraint. She easily breaks his dolls knowing more will appear at his beckon however the few seconds it takes for Sasori to breathe give her the time she needs.

_I'm such a tragedy_

It's not as easy as she thinks to peel Samehada from her muscle and bone peeks shining in the moonlight from the gaping hole it left. Konan's flowers are blooming red and they make it look like spring all over again as she makes her strike dead center of Sasori's chest. All that strength gathered in one place shoots through his chest, obliterating his heart.

_With every move I die_

And as she removes her arm from his chest she can almost feel her heart do the same, disappear in a vanishing twist.

I have destroyed our love

If she wasn't so weak this never would've happened.

_It's gone_

If she was stronger they would've needed her.

_Payback is sick_

All she can see is their smirks as they kiss. Tongues tied and smiling with mirth in their eyes.

_It's all my fault_

If she was never here in the first place they would've been better off.

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes

Her next move surprises them all.

_Just fighting to get through the night_

Konan's quick but Sakura's quicker.

_I'm losing it_

Konan's a little crazy.

_losing it,_

But Sakura's insane.

_losing it_

Insane with hurt, pain, scars, love.

_With every move I die_

And as Konan's blood painted origami cuts deep she just can't bring herself to care.

_I'm faded_

In a wisp of red cherry blossoms she diminishes into nothing.

_I'm broken inside_

Only to appear flushed against Konan, arms wrapped around in a mock hug while she lets her chakra obliterate Konan's chest cavity.

_I've wasted the love of my life_

Monochrome emerald meets briefly with obsidian and ocean blues.

_I'm losing it_

She can see the faintest smile.

_losing it,_

In their eyes.

_losing it_

On their mouths.

_With every move I die_

And as she dips her hand into Konan's bone broken chest she squeezes her heart with raw chakra, feeling it explode in her hand just like hers did when this all began.

This is it

Kisame's a lot quieter at sneaking than she originally thought.

_And now you're really gone this time_

Samehada's silent as it rips several times through the air.

_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

**Bump**

It's raining blood, fat red droplets of crimson liquid and she sinks to her knees from the sudden loss of it all.

**Bump **

Her skin is shredded like she's played with a food processor.

**Ba-Bump**

Fragments of bone contrast brightly with the liquid life that's already covering her like morbid war paint.

**Bump**

Her eyes are closed as if she's in serenity.

**Bump**

In truth, she's listening to her heart. The thick flutter beats of it trying to stay alive,

**Ba-Bump**

stutter,

**Bump**

then stall

**Bump**

just to repeat.

**Ba-Bump Ba-Ah**

Only weaker.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

Yet, she picks herself up again.

_Just fighting to get through the night_

Struggling to stand and Kisame thinks it'll be easy.

_I'm losing it_

He's surprised that Samehada is caught with one hand, stripping it of any flesh left.

_losing it,_

Her eyes still closed, she kisses her other hand and places it where her heart is, pumping out of her torn chest it's so visible.

_losing it_

Also visible is a violent purple jewel the shape of a corroded heart.

_With every move I die_

And as her fingers butterfly kiss the chakra container purple ink rips across the last of her skin, muscle, bone.

_I'm faded_

Her body vibrates and starts to dissipate beginning with the tips of her fingers and toes.

_I'm broken inside_

She's a ticking time bomb whose time has run out.

_I've wasted the love of my life_

Her emerald eyes glance once more over the observers.

_I'm losing it_

She really must be gone further than she thought because they're crying.

_losing it,_

Screaming and smiling.

_losing it_

Her lips part in a quiet gasp as she feels her heart evaporates in bleeding little ribbons.

_With every move I die_

And as she disappears in the wild uncontrollable chakra that eats up anything and everything in the twelve miles radius they swear they saw her smile with blood stained lips.

* * *

_**- - - loveless**_


End file.
